


Heritage

by ingridmatthews



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Luke, Gen, Jedi Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fandom Stocking fill for Valarltd who wanted some Dark!Luke Skywalker and likes Alternate Universes.  </p><p>In which Princess Leia Organa finds out her family are not who she thought they might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valarltd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valarltd/gifts).



The Queen's hands are folded gracefully on her lap and look still to the inexpert eye but Obi-Wan Kenobi can see her fingers twitch in an uncharacteristic display of anxiety.

Breha's dark eyes are darting back and forth as well, nervously watching her daughter wield a lightsaber against two drones, both of them armed with stinging laser rays, strong enough to leave a slight burn. Her back stiffens when one of them finds its mark, the back of Leia's thigh.

Leia doesn't jump or cry out but calmly adjusts her position with an extra push of Force, her self-discipline making Obi Wan smile. Leia finishes the katas with a flurry of accurate saber moves which automatically turns the drones off.

The imaginary battle is over and Leia has won. She takes off her blast helmet, her young face flushed and sheened with sweat. She bows to Obi-Wan and then to her mother, whose aristocratic lips are set in a straight, grim line. 

"Excellent, padawan," Obi-Wan says with notable enthusiasm. He usually doesn't praise her so effusively but Breha is here and he's been around the galaxy long enough to know that she needs to hear it more than Leia does.

"Thank you, Master." Leia sheaths the saber and hands the helmet off to an aide before coming over to her mother, smiling affectionately and taking the Queen's elegant hands in her own. "Was that all right, Mother?"

Breha relaxes slightly as she smooths Leia's damp hair away from her forehead with a loving touch. "You were wonderful, darling. You've learned so much."

"So quickly too," Obi-Wan interjects. "She'll be ready soon."

Breha's mouth tightens again. She makes no effort to hide the dread in her voice. "For what, General Kenobi?"

"For what she was born to do, Your Majesty," he replies calmly. "Your daughter is going to save the galaxy."

The color drains from Breha's face, but she doesn't reply except to rise and kiss both of Leia's cheeks as well as the top of her head. It's quite obvious that, to Breha Organa, the galaxy has almost no worth next to her daughter.

But there's no turning back now, the Queen knows as much.

Not since Darth Agonious, the boy once known as Luke Skywalker, made his intentions known to all.

\----

Leia has never met her brother. She had no idea she had a brother until General Kenobi came and with shocking bluntness, told her of her heritage ... and her eventual destiny.

At least her parents had been honest about her adoption, so there was no unpleasant surprise there. What was unpleasant was that half her biological family were unrepentant tyrants and murderers, from her late, unlamented father to her patricidal brother.

For not only had Anakin Skywalker fallen to The Dark Side but he took Luke along with him, both of them joining forces to kill the old Emperor and take over the Empire's dark machine, the Death Star. But Vader only ended up dying by the hand he trained, the old former Jedi killed in his chambers by his son while his armor was being repaired.

"It's the way of the Sith," Obi-Wan explained to her, shrugging at her undisguised horror upon hearing the story. "The apprentices almost always kill the Masters unless the Masters are clever enough to get them first. The Rule of Two, they call it ... rather self-defeating if you ask me, but I can't pretend to know how they think. It is impressive that Luke only waited a few hours after his naming to kill him -- a new record, I believe."

Obi-Wan had taken for granted that Leia would be trained and sent to defeat Luke but Bail and Breha were nowhere near as comfortable with the idea as he was. In fact, they were dead set against it and Leia was far from sure, but that was before Darth Agonious began to use the monstrous power of the Death Star as a means of creating terror and blind obedience throughout the galaxy.

His home world of Tatooine was the first to be destroyed, followed by more central worlds, his targets calculated to create the most fear amongst the various rebel groups that were springing up throughout the galaxy. It only took a casual mention from Obi Wan that Alderaan was probably on his list of planets to annihilate that made up Leia's mind.

Her brother had to be defeated. By any means necessary. 

Leia began to train in earnest that day, gently silencing her parents' protests. She'd always thought she'd had a sort of sixth sense, an ability to 'feel' things that others didn't but she'd had no name for it until Obi-Wan explained The Force to her. Things clicked into place quickly after that, her spiritual growth translating into great physical prowess within a year. 

She was powerful in the Force, she knew that much. 

Whether she'd be powerful enough, that remained to be seen.

\---

When she first encounters Darth Agonious it's on the Outer Rim planet of Naboo, in its ruined palace, once magnificent royal rooms destroyed by what looks like a lightsaber wielded by an angry child. She and Obi Wan had traveled there to meet with what was supposed to be a cadre of secret rebel leaders, but it had turned out to be trap sprung by the young Sith, separating her from her Master and forcing her into a confrontation that she both desired and dreaded.

Leia stares in wonder at the burnt mosaics and shattered statues that line the throne room. One of them, a portrait of a very young queen has been particularly targeted, looking as if it had been hit again and again by the hottest part of the blade, right through the place where her heart would have been. The queen's name is only partly visible, Ami-something or other, but Leia doesn't have time to read more closely, as a voice echoes through the chamber, from the dilapidated throne itself.

"Father did it," the voice says, making her whirl around to face its source.

It's Luke. Her brother. He's blond and handsome and looks much younger than she imagined even though they are the same age. He doesn't look particularly evil except for his all-black garb perhaps, but Leia can feel the Darkness flow from him in waves of anger ... distrust ... pain. 

And fear. He's afraid. Afraid of her and Leia suddenly feels deep empathy for him. Obi Wan warned her against pitying him but this is her long-lost twin brother and she cannot help it.

"He was angry at Mother," Luke says, waving a careless hand toward the destruction of the room. One leg is casually slung over the arm of the throne making Luke look like a decadent prince from days long past. His ice blue eyes stare into Leia's, taking stock. "Our mother. She was once a queen here, you know."

"Why?" Leia keeps her voice steady, even though she's trembling inside. The Darkness is so strong in him and she wonders how things could have gotten to this point with him ... her poor brother. "Why was he so angry at her?"

Luke shrugs with exaggerated confusion. "Something to do with her and Kenobi betraying him, I think. Father was so melodramatic though, it was always painful to listen to his whining about his 'dear Padme' when he believed I couldn't hear his thoughts," he says, slowly and gracefully rising, like a one of the great kits roaming the plains of Tarhen. "Can you read minds yet, Sister?"

"Your thoughts are obvious enough," she lies, watching him carefully because while kits are beautiful, they are also deadly, just like him.

"Are they?" He seems almost pleased. "I wouldn't bother hiding anything from you. You may not believe it, but I'm happy to see you. I pictured you as pale and weak, like I used to be. You're not weak at all." He smiles and warning waves of Force wash over her when he stands, his slight build exuding power. "Although confirming how strong you are is the first order of business."

The red light and hiss of his saber fills the room. Leia immediately lights her own, steeling her nerves as best she can. 

"You can't win, of course. But still, I'd hate to kill you," he says, with a lightning fast swing she can barely feint. He laughs at her poor showing. "It's a good thing you're so pretty. I'd have your head off already if not. Is it wrong to say I like looking at you?"

She tries to ignore him, but for some reason, it's as if he's inside her mind, his voice hard and demanding she submit, a steady, confusing stream of commands and exhortations to join him and Leia tries to shake him off, but its impossible.

She decides to change to an offensive stance, with a flurry of attacks toward him which he escapes from unscathed. "Stop this, Luke. Put down your weapon and come home with me," she pleads. "Be my brother, you won't have to be alone or frightened anymore."

To her surprise, Luke pauses and frowns at her. "Who says I'm alone?"

She stays in her offensive stance, watching him. "You are, I can feel it. I can feel many things about you, Brother. I know that you were lonely on Tatooine, that your adoptive parents died and you were sent to the Hutt as a slave. That Obi-Wan failed to find you ... he thought you had died along with your guardians."

His young face twists with sheer rage making him look, for the first time, the Sith he is. "Is that Obi-Wan told you? He left me there! In that sarlaac hole of Jabba's! Father found me ... how could Obi-Wan, the great Jedi Master, claim that he couldn't do what his so-called failed student could??"

"It was a mistake that Obi-Wan deeply regrets," she says, changing to defensive footing. The Force, both sides of it, are howling like a storm throughout the room, making her dizzy with its power.

Luke's expression turns ugly. "Obi-Wan makes a lot of mistakes he 'deeply regrets', Sister. Training you will be just another one of them," he sneers, before launching into an attack so furious it takes what's left of Leia's breath away.

Leia's forced to retreat behind a statue, to let Luke flail impotently at the air for a few seconds, missing his mark in a what amounts to a deadly temper tantrum. She falls back to reassess his powers, which are great, but undisciplined just as Obi-Wan predicted they'd be. 

She takes the initiative and surprises him with a somersault over his head, landing behind him and catching enough of the handle of his blade to force him to drop it, sizzling hot against his hand. 

His howls of pain and rage fill the room. The sound, and the emotions behind it, cause Leia to flinch in sympathy but she keeps the saber pointed at his neck. "Luke, please. Stop. I don't want to kill you."

"Why not? Everyone else does," he replies, his eyes dull. "Why wouldn't you want me dead?"

"Because you're my brother," she says before the wind is knocked out of her by a Force push of immense strength smashing her into a wall meters away. She crumples to the floor, shocked and choking for air as Luke kneels over her, laughing softly. 

Her saber is now on his belt and he's using Force to pin her to the ground, leaving her unable to move.

"Your affection is going to kill you, Sister," he whispers in her ear as she struggles to get up, but can't. "I forgive you though. You've been poorly trained. Father always said that Obi-Wan was the most incompetent teacher in the Order. You deserve better. Let me complete your training. There's so much more to our power than Obi-Wan could ever know."

"No," Leia rasps, even as an invisible hand grips her windpipe, squeezing ever so much more tightly. "I won't join you."

"Silly girl. You're just delaying the inevitable," Luke says and rises, turning into Darth Agonious before Leia's horrified eyes. "You will join me, Sister and we will rule as we were meant to, as Sith. We are not born of the Jedi, no matter what foolish things Father did. Our bloodline comes from Dark Side, Leia ... even Obi-Wan can't deny that. Ask him who our grandfather on Anakin's side was. Go ahead, if you dare."

Leia can no longer speak but she shakes her head emphatically. There are tears in her eyes that she can't wipe away, paralyzed as she is but Luke remains unmoved. 

"You may go this time, but don't tempt me again," he warns, driving the hot blade into her arm, burning it badly and making her silently writhe in agony. A horrible smell of burning flesh fills the room and she can barely see him through the haze of smoke. "I don't have much time left for games. There is too much at stake. If you love your family as you think you do, then embrace the truth of our nature. You cannot flee from who you are -- and that is to be exactly as I am. We were created as one, born as one and we shall live and die as one. There is no escape."

Leia wants to scream and still can't, not even as Luke bends down to tenderly kiss her forehead in a mockery of brotherly affection. The Force hold doesn't release her until he's long gone from the room and she's left to weep and clutch her badly wounded arm, stunned at her defeat.

She's eventually found by some of the rebels who tell her of Obi-Wan's death at Darth Agonious' hands and she's laid in a medi-transport to be brought back to Alderaan, to her mother's healing embrace.

She doesn't stay there long. She now knows what she's up against and it's the battle for her very soul. There's only being that can help her now.

A Jedi Master named Yoda. On the jungle planet of Dagobah ...

\----  
end


End file.
